


Won't You Be My Neighbour?

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is a stylish new farmer, Ragnor is Magnus' cat, Stardew Valley AU, This is a silly thing I wrote very late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: There's a newcomer to Pelican Town, and Alec doesn't think he's ever met a farmer quite like Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Won't You Be My Neighbour?

**Author's Note:**

> It got very late and I hadn't written my daily words because I was busy playing Stardew Valley, so... this just kinda happened lol.

Alec didn’t know what to make of the newcomer to the valley. Magnus certainly didn’t dress or act like any farmer Alec had ever met before. He seemed to look amazing in everything, though, whether the adornment was as simple as a daisy or as majestic as a tiara.

Alec hadn’t known what to say the first time Magnus had approached him. Or the second. Or the third. He felt like he came across as awkward, stilted, repetitive.

It took many meetings before conversation came easier. Many days of accidentally on purpose wandering over to Magnus’ farm and hanging over fences to watch Magnus greet all his farm animals by name. They all loved him, and Alec couldn’t help but melt at the sight.

Magnus’ cat, Ragnor, went with him everywhere, the two of them becoming a familiar sight in Stardew Valley. Ragnor was the grumpiest feline Alec had ever encountered, and the day Ragnor came close and allowed Alec to pet him was a banner day indeed.

The day Magnus first gave Alec a gift, Alec couldn’t help blushing and hoping it meant something. But it seemed that Magnus gave everyone gifts, and Alec tried to quell his dreams of more. He wasn’t very successful. How could he be, when Magnus put so much effort into learning his favourites and making a point of giving him at least two gifts a week?

And then Magnus walked into Alec’s house, into Alec’s room, and produced a beautiful bouquet from behind his back. Alec stared at him, not breathing, waiting for Magnus to say something - _anything_ \- so Alec could be _sure_ what this was.

“Alec,” Magnus said softly. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Alec said, beaming at Magnus. “Of course I will! I had no idea you felt the same!”


End file.
